Vriska Serket
"You don't need to 8e alive to make yourself relevant: And you don't need to 8e a good person to 8e a hero. You just have to know what you are, and stay true to that. So I'm going to keep fighting for people the only way I know how; 8y 8eing me." - Vriska Serket addressing her friends as she retrieves The Ultimate Treasure Juju. Basic Outline: Vriska Serket, also known as "ArachnidsGrip" on Trollian/Pesterchum, or Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, is a Troll from the popular webcomic Homestuck. Vriska is a manipulative and arrogant, but highly intelligent person, taking great risks and making great and ultimately detrimental sacrifices for personal glory and power. Vriska is also sometimes called "Spiiiiiiiider8itch" by her adversaries. Vriska's main abilities are her psychic prowess, luck-based abilities and her Flourite Octet, which is a set of dice that allows many attacks and techniques to be executed upon specific combinations. Vriska's main associated song is MeGaLoVania, and they is currently being controlled by Hank J Wimbleton. Abilities: Vriska is the self-proclaimed "Best fighter" of the twelve Trolls from Alternia that initially began playing Sburb, and has a myriad of vague, but powerful abilities. Vriska is capable of using psychic abilities, most notably, her mind-control capabilities, which were inherited from her "Ancestor", for lack of a better term, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, which is who Vriska named her FLARP (F-Live-Action-Role-Playing) character after, also known as Aranea Serket before The Scratch. Vriska's psychic abilities allow her to take control of the minds of susceptible beings, and also allows her to "leapfrog" from different people, though the power of the ability against opponents varies greatly, with resistance to the attack being dependent on the individual's sheer mental power, acuity, and their awareness of Vriska attempting to seize control of their mind. The same ability also allows Vriska to subtly and unnoticeably read someone's thoughts and memories, though this can sometimes be detected as a gentle probing within the subject's consciousness. Vriska's abilities extend further to the ability to put individuals to sleep, cause psychological disorders, force and individual to take a path of action without them even knowing, and also make them more susceptible to suggestion, meaning Vriska's psychic abilities also have applications in manipulation and not just direct psychic confrontation. Vriska also has control over luck, having "Aaaaaaaall the luck", apparently being able to selectively apply "luck" to different situations, for example, a coin toss at will. The definition of luck is ambiguous, but apparently quite broad, and usually requires any direct participants to not know for sure what the outcome will be. This ability extends to nearly all practical applications of "luck", for example, coin-tosses as already stated, avoiding tragedies, finding certain objects and even influencing how people think. The main use of this ability in combat is to affect the probability of the outcome of the Flourite Octet. Vriska is also capable of "stealing" the luck of other individuals, making them significantly less lucky than normal. Vriska's main combat abilities come from her Flourite Octet, which is a set of eight dice, each with eight sides, all coloured blue, that can be rolled and will come up with certain combinations dependent on which numbers come up and also what order they land on, having a total of 16,777,216 combinations, of which a few are notable; Guillotine: '''Summons a blue guillotine perfectly sized for the enemy in question, and decapitates them. '''Reroll x2: '''Allows the dice to be rerolled twice, allowing for two consecutive attacks. '''Ridiculous Hat: '''An apparently subjective attack that likely only applies to Jack Noir, that summons a ridiculous hat. It can be assumed that different psychologically scarring or personally oriented attacks vary with opponent. '''Ancestral Awakening: '''Transforms Vriska into a significantly taller, stronger and generally better version of herself, dressed like her ancestor Aranea, allowing her inconceivably larger amounts of strength, speed and other abilities to a much higher extent than normal, allowing Vriska to fight and apparently win a direct confrontation against a multiversal omnipotent demon. '''Musclebeast: '''Summons an Alternian horse. '''Blizzard: '''Unknown effect; presumably summons a damaging blizzard or storm of some sort to attack the victim. '''Weasel: Summons a weasel of varying size. Levitation: Unknown effect; presumably causes the caster to levitate above the ground and grants them flight. Dutton: '''Summons a paradox clone of Charles Dutton. '''Naptime: '''Unknown effect; presumably puts the victim to sleep. The Flourite Octet is apparently able to be rolled as many times and as fast as the wielder wants, so long as the previous attack has already ended, or it created a "permanent" item, for example, a weapon or an object. Any "transformations" eventually wear off over time, and presumably still allow for the dice to be rolled if the enemy themselves has been transformed, and not Vriska. On a more general and basic note, Vriska in her base form is about as strong and fast as a normal human, but is currently in her "God Tier" form, which she got from playing Sburb and dying on her Quest Bed, affording her greatly increased control over her luck-abilities, extreme physical prowess and also slightly transparent blue "fairy wings" that allow for flight, and leave a trail of "pixie dust" behind her. God Tier can be achieved by all Sburb players by either dying on their Quest Bed, or have their alternate "Dream Self" (Or on some causes, their "Waking Self") die on their sacrificial altar. Vriska, after being severely injured by an explosion, now has a robotic arm and a robotic eye. Her eye is capable of zooming into look at objects up to 8 times closer than a normal human eye, and this capability was also present in her natural eye as well. As such, Vriska's right eye has 6 smaller pupils surrounding a single, slightly larger pupil, as opposed to only one. This is present in all incarnations of her appearance. Vriska in her God Tier form is also incapable of dying a death that is neither "Just" or "Heroic", judged by her God Tier clock on a case-by-case basis. Vriska's God Tier clock is in the centre of her planet from her session of Sburb and is guarded by her Denizen at the core of the planet, and upon its destruction, Vriska either dies, or becomes immortal, depending on the circumstances. Vriska can only die if her death is Just or Heroic. If her death is Just, it means that she has committed many evils and deserves to die, while if it is Heroic, it means she died while fighting a great evil and sacrificed herself to do so. Otherwise, if the circumstances are that neither are true, she is immediately revived and healed. Equipment: Vriska's most notable piece of equipment is her Flourite Octet; a set of eight sided blue dice, eight in all, that can be rolled to execute a series of usually devastating attacks due to Vriska's control over their outcomes, due to her ability to control luck itself. The Flourite Octet used to belong to Aranea Serket, and Vriska plundered it by looking on a map left behind by her said ancestor, who used to be the leader of a notorious fleet of "Gambligants", who were better compared to pirates for a lack of a better term. Vriska also possesses a series of "magical" eight balls, real-life "fortune telling" black balls with a large "eight" emblazoned on them, that apparently predict the future through a series of mysterious and benign predictions that appear within a small transparent lens. Vriska is absolutely certain of these balls' unreliability, and has an almost pathological addiction to destroying them in some way, usually grinding them or smashing them against a table out of frustration. Vriska also possesses an "Omniscient Cue Ball", which is a perfect, ivory cue ball from pool once again, that when zoomed in using Vriska's eightfold vision, allows her to see the answers to questions that she may ask the ball, which is directly tied to Doc Scratch's omniscience. Due to this however, the cue ball also has an extremely roundabout way of giving Vriska information, and is often vague or misleading, simply due to Vriska "never asking the right questions..." Personality: Vriska, as described by an innumerable horde of characters, fans and even by herself, is a "HUGE 8ITCH", and this is clearly shown through her extreme and literal hubris, as well as her arrogance, callousness towards others and tendency to betray her own friends for personal gain, even causing and directly working towards the creation of Bec Noir, who was the reason that most of her friends died, and the reason her session of Sburb failed. Vriska is obsessed with living up to the adventurous tales of Aranea Serket, and is also very tomboyish, and most importantly, apparently has a crush on Nicholas Cage. Vriska is possibly the most enthusiastic of the trolls in terms of advancement towards goals and also, their own advancement in terms of sheer raw power. Thus, Vriska likes to take challenges head on, but in many cases, has proven to be an excellent long-term planner and has set up elaborate plans, often in order to make the enemy stronger and stronger so that she can beat them and gain even more glory for her victory. Vriska types and even speaks by replacing all "b"s, whether lower or uppercase, with an "8", and replaces any "ATE" sounds or capital "A" sounds with "8"s, for example: Expatri8 (Expatriate) M8ke (Make) 8r8k (Break) 8uilding (Building) Ru88er (Rubber) Vriska however, often hides her own emotions, for example, her guilt at killing Tavros Nitram during a confrontation, knowing that she didn't necessarily need to, but did so anyways. Vriska usually does many terrible things in order to avoid looking weak, and to appear strong to her teammates, no matter how much cognitive dissonance it creates within her own mind. When Vriska is angry or frustrated, which is often the case when she knows she is out of the loop in terms of information, she also begins to replace nearly all vowels with "8"s, especially "a"s. Vriska may or may not be obsessed with the number "8" due to her Lusus, an eight legged spider and her various 8 balls. Biography and Personal Information: Vriska, like most trolls, grew up on Alternia after being expelled by her Mother Grub in the underground catacombs of the planet, and went through many unspecified challenges, eventually emerging onto the surface of Alternia, and was adopted by her Lusus (A beastly parent which all trolls have, and is extremely varying in shapes and species), a massive spider that Vriska called "Spidermom", who Vriska absolutely hated because Spidermom forced Vriska to gather trolls to feed to her, and if Vriska failed at this task, the spider would eat her. Vriska fulfilled this purpose early in life through FLARPing, which was extreme roleplaying, where she would often include people as prizes for winning, or deliberately get her opponents and/or teammates killed, and would feed her lusus the corpses or still-live people. Vriska didn't think much about it until later on in life. Vriska grew up among a group of friends, notably, Terezi Pyrope, Aradia Medigo and Tavros Nitram, whom she notably did not kill. She would often FLARP with them, and eventually, after 6 solar sweeps (13 years on Earth, as one sweep is 2 and a sixth of a year on earth.), during a particular incident, Vriska permanently paralysed Tavros during a FLARP session by using her psychic abilities to make him jump off of a hundreds of metres high cliff due to him being a "bad sport" and a "pansy" for not wanting to play the game, as he would have died no matter what he did in the situation he was in. As revenge for Tavros' injury, Aradia summoned the ghosts of the trolls that Vriska had fed to her Lusus to haunt her, which Vriska retaliated to by mind-controlling Sollux Captor and forced him to imbibe some of his own "Mind honey" from his computing "beehive", which caused his abilities to manifest, namely, enormous extremely destructive beams coming from his eyes. Vriska proceeded to direct him to Aradia's hive (house) and used him to kill her. Terezi proceeded to take revenge for Aradia's death by informing Doc Scratch that Vriska had one of his omniscient cue balls, which Doc Scratch was infuriated by, and caused his cue-ball to explode in Vriska's hand, tearing off her arm and destroying her eye, mutilating half of her face and upper torso. Vriska retaliated once again by mind-controlling Tavros, and executing a "Psychic Double Reacharound" by causing Tavros to use his "Animal communion" abilities taken from his ancestor, The Summoner, to make Terezi's Lusus force Terezi through their own psychic abilities to walk outside and stare directly into the Alternian sun, which few Trolls can withstand without suffering adverse medical effects. Terezi was instantly blinded, as was her Dream-self as well. An unspecified amount of time later, Vriska entered Sburb with the rest of the trolls, and apparently played the session as normal, though along the way, Aradia's ghost was implanted into Aradiabot by Equius Zahhak, and she proceeded to go to Vriska and beat Vriska nearly to death, and departed, letting her bleed out. Tavros however, was nearby, and despite not liking Vriska for the aforementioned series of transgressions, took Vriska to her quest bed under Vriska's guidance and command, where Vriska was revived as a God Tier, though Vriska harboured resentment towards Tavros as he let her bleed out, instead of killing her and making the process less painful and significantly faster. Later, Vriska was involved heavily in the defeat of the Black King of the Trolls' session, using her Ancestral Awakening form to deal the final blow to the Black King's sceptre, shattering it and allowing the Trolls to win the session. However, before the prize could be claimed, Bec Noir arrived and destroyed their means of winning the game, and Vriska along with the other trolls fled to a meteor that hadn't been used during The Reckoning, the last 24 hours of the game where the meteors within the game world are all propelled at the centre, Skaia, in order to destroy it due to the Black King's mission. Vriska proceeded to "troll" the 4 new players, A.K.A. the "Kids" when they arrived, using a lot of time-shenanigans to talk to them throughout their journey, and in one timeline, got them killed. Vriska also caused the creation of Bec Noir during this time by making Becquerel, a first guardian, prototype themselves, thus giving Jack Noir their multiversal abilities. Later, Vriska plans to fight Bec Noir directly, and along the way, kills Tavros as he discovers that she is responsible for the creation of Bec Noir through a paradox. Vriska feels intense guilt over this, and is eventually caught by Terezi and accused of multiple other murders too, though Vriska says that she only killed Tavros. Vriska proceeds to leave the platform, and in one timeline, fights and kills Bec Noir, though this results in a doomed session nonetheless. In another, she loses, and Bec Noir follows her fairy trail and kills all of the trolls, once again resulting in a doomed session. In the true timeline, Terezi kills Vriska after a coin toss to decide her fate. Vriska proceeds to wake up inside her "dream bubble", a place where truly dead players go, after their dream selves and "true selves" are killed as well. Vriska is subsequently revived as a sprite when her corpse is added to a Kernelsprite along with Tavros' corpse, and the resulting "Tavrisprite" explodes, as Tavros and Vriska are simply too different. Tavros and Vriska wake up in a desert dream bubble, and proceed to make amends, and go on a massive journey to find the "Ultimate Weapon", a device capable of killing the main villain of Homestuck, Lord English. Along the way, they gather the dead versions of their friends and countless other dead players from other sessions, creating a "Ghost army", which Vriska eventually has to duel Meenah due to both wanting the Ghost Army in order to carry out their plans. Vriska's plan involves using the Ghost Army to lure Lord English to the dream-bubbles, allowing them to fight and thus create cracks in Paradox Space due to Lord English's distortions of the fabric of reality, and thus creating "cracks" within maps to the Ultimate Weapon, allowing her to navigate through the infinite void between Dream Bubbles. She executes this plan under the ruse that the army is meant to directly confront Lord English however, but eventually, due to Aranea Serket arriving from a previous session, they have a massive debacle and showdown to take the "Ring of Life" which brings ghosts back to life, during which time Aranea is killed, and the Ghosts are perturbed from the plan and leave, with Vriska revealing that the ghosts were actually being controlled by Aranea through her psychic abilities the entire time. Vriska and Meenah pursue a relationship, while John from the main timeline resets most of the session's events and "retcons" the entire session, meaning ghost Vriska is now separate from the main timeline Vriska. Meenah leaves ghost Vriska when they meet main-timeline Vriska, and ghost Vriska bursts into tears and leaves, eventually meeting Terezi in another dream-bubble, and they watch the cracks in the fabric of space get worse together. Main timeline Vriska proceeds to meet up with most of the characters on the "Victory Platform" where the gateway to the new universe appears upon their victory. Vriska takes part in some conversations and summons Dirk Strider to the platform, and eventually goes off to personally kill Lord English by jumping through the "Fenestrated Wall", cutting off its power supply as she goes to prevent anyone from following her. She then meets Ghost Vriska and the aforementioned incident occurs. Main timeline Vriska proceeds to meet pre-retcon ghost Tavros, who managed to gather together a ghost army without mind-control abilities and manipulation, and they head off to fight Lord English, with Vriska using the Ultimate Weapon, which Lord English used earlier when he was still called Caliborn to trap the four A1 timeline kids inside it, with Vriska unleashing their power against him, though the effects are not seen. Vriska's fate afterwards is left ambiguous. Vriska's blood type is Cerulean, which is the first colour of royalty in Troll society, making her among the third highest ranking Troll Blood colour that lives on land, and fifth highest blood colour overall. It should be noted that while Vriska calls her blood "Cerulean", the official blood colour echelon she is part of is "blue", an overall very high-class blood colour for Alternian Trolls. During her Sburb session Vriska was the Thief of Light. Plot Involvement in The Ancient Ones: Vriska thus far, during part 1 of The Ancient Ones, greeted the characters who entered Sburb nearing the end of the story, and proceeded to attempt to manipulate them into going into a null session which Vriska hoped they could be manipulated into completing for her, with Vriska taking the prize at the end. Vriska's plan failed, after she took control of Papyrus, who was then freed by Elizabeth, and Vriska is now currently passively watching the Sburb players going about their business within their own session to become God Tier versions of themselves. During part 2, the doomed versions of Vriska from the timeline during which they enacted their plan, ending catastrophically despite a myriad of outcomes, each sent messages back in time to tell their past self not to attempt to do so. For example, one version of Vriska failed at their plan to create a null session then killed all of the other players and won the session, ultimately self-replicating through time paradoxes and conquering the multiverse before being obliterated completely by Infinity. Another one managed to create a null session and won, and defeated Lord English, before once again self-replicating and defeating Infinity and leaving a message of triumph over their multiverse. The third and last version of Vriska to leave a message was one where they were killed by Sans after failing to create a null session, then failing to kill the players and was thus hunted down by the eventually lone Sans after all of the other players had been killed by Vriska. Thus, the past version of Vriska, after the defeat of Lord English, entered the new universe that their previous companions has recently created, instead of staying behind for the next session, and decided to live on Alternia along with the rest of their now peaceful species. Vriska was soon teleported to James in the "Woods" due to an interdimensional portal in her Hive's basement, but was immediately sent back to New Alternia by James after an extended argument over who was more insufferable to whom. Vriska then reappeared in the Spyro verse, meeting Elizabeth and Cynder outside of the Underground Ruins alongside Terezi. Species Background: Vriska is part of a species known as the "Trolls", a species with two genders, light-grey skin, horns of various shapes and sizes with red bases and orange to yellow tips. The Trolls are a very warlike species, which used to dominate their galaxy until every single one of them was killed upon "The Vast Glub" in one timeline, which was a psychic wave created by Feferi Peixes' Lusus when it wasn't fed properly, and in another, was wiped out simply by the effects of starting a session of Sburb. The Trolls were extremely militaristic, dominating their galaxy and constantly conquering planets and star-systems, urged on by the Troll heirarchy who hoped to prevent any rebellions by keeping all of the adults busy. The Trolls' homeworld is called Alternia, and it is apparently a planet with an overwhelmingly powerful sun that kills most Trolls, with a few notable exceptions. Only non-adult trolls live there, and all young Trolls are born there underground from the massive "Mother Grub", who collects genetic material from all of the Trolls, brings them to the grub and adds them in, the Grub then proceeding to mix it all into an "incestuous slurry" and expulses a series of Troll Grubs, who grow up for the first few years of their lives underground, going through various trials, before emerging to the surface and being adopted by a Lusus, any member of one of Alternia's various fauna. The young Trolls would be raised by their Lusus, and the Lusus would be managed and provided for usually by the Troll, and various Engineer Bots on Alternia would help the young Trolls build their Hives, which served as their homes, in which they and their Lusus lived until they came of age, and departed the planet to go conquer more star-systems. Troll society was particularly brutal, as any young Troll without a Lusus was culled (killed), and any Troll that failed to give genetic material to the Imperial Drones on a random basis for the Mother Grub would be killed without a second thought. This was all because of Doc Scratch, who is the First Guardian of Alternia, and manipulated Troll society under orders from Lord English to be the "perfect players" of a session of Sburb, changing and manipulating their society into a violent and extremely heirarchical system. Troll society has courts, laws and government, and these are usually used for tracking down Trolls who deviate from normal society, or directly interfere with the usual official functioning of the system, though Troll society as a whole lacks and real cities to speak of. The social classes are defined by the blood colours of Trolls, ranging from yellows to purples, with the highest ranking Trolls being underwater monarchs, and the rest being "land dwellers". Trolls have extremely advanced technology, though their physical form as a whole is humanoid, with average strength and speed compared to a normal human in every way. Notable Victories and Losses: Victories: N/A Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: Vriska against Naruto, James, Akoolomonch, Sans, Papyrus, Elizabeth, Bayonetta, Marie, Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth. The fight ended before any side could do too much damage, and the only major participants were Vriska, Naruto, James and Akoolomonch. Statistics: '''Name: '''Vriska Serket '''Aliases: '''ArachnidsGrip (Pesterchum, Trollian), Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, Spiiiiiiiider8itch. '''Species: '''Alternian Troll. '''Gender: Female. Age: '16 Earth years, 7.4 Alternian "Solar Sweeps". "'Tier" (According to VS Battles Wiki): '''Unknown, presumably 9-A at base (Highly-superhuman), 5-B at God Tier (Planet buster), 2-C, likely higher in Ancestral Awakening Form (Multiversal Being). '''Abilities: '''Luck manipulation, superhuman characteristics, true-flight in God Tier, Psychic abilities, Conditional Immortality in God Tier and Ancestral Awakening form. '''Attack Strength: '''Superhuman at base, large-building level at God Tier (Killed the Black King), Universal+ in Ancestral Awakening form. '''Speed: '''Superhuman at base, Massively FTL+ in God Tier (Kept up with Jack Noir), Massively FTL+ in Ancestral Awakening, likely far higher than God Tier (Kept up with and defeated Bec Noir). '''Reaction Time: '''Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ in God Tier and Ancestral Awakening form. '''Lifting Strength: '''Unknown, likely human level at base, presumably far higher for God Tier and Ancestral Awakening form. '''Range: '''Melee range. Universal+ with psychic abilities. '''Stamina: Extremely high in base and God Tier, nigh-infinite in Ancestral Awakening form. '''Durability: '''Unknown, likely Universal+ in Ancestral Awakening Form. '''Intelligence: '''Very high, but offset by arrogance and tendency to make impulsive decisions in some situations. '''Equipment: '''The Flourite Octet, various amounts of Eight Balls, an Omniscient Cue Ball. '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant and unable to form alliances. Tends to make lots and lots of enemies. Associated Songs: Spider's Claw by Toby "Radiation" Fox from the Homestuck Album "Alternia". Crystal-Anthology by Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri's adaptation of Alexander Rosetti's original song by the same name from the Homestuck Album "Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir: Transparent". MeGaLoVania by Toby "Radiation" Fox from the Homestuck Album "Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir: Transparent". Vriska's Theme by Toby "Radiation" Fox from the Homestuck Album "Alterniabound". Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!! by Toby "Radiation" Fox from the Homestuck Album "Alterniabound". She's a Sp8der by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin from the Homestuck Album "Alterniabound". Spider8reath by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin's adaptation of Toby "Radiation" Fox's "Spider's Claw" from the Homestuck Album "Homestuck Vol. 7: "At the Price of Oblivion". Do You Remem8er Me by Malcolm Brown's adaptation of Toby "Radiation" Fox's "Death of Lusi" and Eric "Jit" Scheele's "Ruins" from the Homestuck Album "Homestuck Vol. 8". Cobalt Thief by Ray McDougall from the Homestuck Album "coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A". Super-Ego by Yan "Nucleose" Rodriguez from the Homestuck Album "coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A". Moonsetter by Toby "Radiation" Fox featuring viola parts from Samm Neiland and cello parts from Clark Powell from the Homestuck Album "Homestuck Vol. 9". Category:Hank's Characters Category:Homestuck Characters